My Immortal
by slytherinprincess8411
Summary: Hermione loved Cedric, and with his death, she reminisces on the times they shared. One-Shot


"Coming, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You and Ron go ahead, I'll catch up," Hermione replied, giving him a fake smile. She waited until they had disappeared, before turning her eyes back to the casket in front of the chapel.

Steeling herself, she walked to it. She peered down at the beautiful face of the man she loved.

"Cedric, why?" she whispered softly, with tears running down her face.

Hermione knew she would never forget the way she felt when she saw Harry appear on the field with Cedric's body. The grief stunned her beyond words.

Closing her eyes, she began to remember the moments they had together.

**_"We're going to get caught one of these days," Hermione whispered to Cedric.  
Cedric grinned, his arms still wrapped around Hermione. They were behind the bookshelves in the far corner of the library, involved in a particularly steamy make out session.  
"If we do, it'd be the best way ever," he replied, kissing her softly.  
"Maybe it's the best way for you, but not for me. I'm the school's nerd, I'd be humiliated," Hermione stated.  
Cedric sighed and took her face in his. They had only been seeing each other for a couple weeks, but this girl had him turned inside out already.  
"You're not a nerd. You're a beautiful, bright witch, and I'll hex anyone who says otherwise," he replied seriously.  
Hermione smiled, and pulled him in for a deep, romantic kiss._**

**_"Cedric, I'm scared. I believe you or Harry may get hurt, I just have this bad feeling about it," Hermione said as they sat by the lake.  
"There's no need to be scared, Hermione. I can take care of myself. What you need to focus on is helping Harry. I asked for this. He didn't," Cedric replied.  
"So you know he didn't put his name in the Goblet?" Hermione asked, amazed.  
"Of course I do. Harry's a good bloke, he doesn't ask for this stuff," Cedric answered. "I know he's probably the most hated guy at the school right now, but I am not one to follow the crowd."  
Hermione smiled. Her boyfriend was definitely not one to go with the crowd._**

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING CHO CHANG!?" Hermione exploded.  
"It's what I was told to do! I mentioned taking you but Smith told me it'd be better to go with her. I never thought she'd say yes!" Cedric defended himself, heartbroken at the look on Hermione's face.  
"Fine. Go with her. I do not care. I thought you were different, but I was wrong. Have fun at the ball with Cho. I bet you'll have a blast," Hermione replied, walking away with tears overflowing, leaving behind a man who felt like the world's worst human being._**

**_"Hermione, I am so sorry," Cedric whispered outside in the maze. He chased after her when she left the ball in a run.  
"I cannot believe this. She kissed you, I thought you said she was your date because Smith suggested it," Hermione sobbed.  
"I didn't ask her to kiss me, Hermione, I didn't know she would," Cedric explained, taking her hand. "I love you. I don't want to lose you over this. I couldn't live with myself if I did."  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled softly.  
"You love me?" she asked.  
"So much it hurts sometimes," he answered.  
Under the stars, Cedric kissed Hermione, thankful that he wasn't losing her._**

**_It was the night before the third task and Hermione and Cedric were lying under a tree on the grounds.  
"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" Cedric asked, playing with Hermione's hair.  
"I'd say I'm very underage and a marriage right now wouldn't be possible," Hermione replied.  
"Well, we wouldn't get married right now, my silly girl," Cedric laughed.  
"I don't know what I'd say, Cedric. Would we even be together when I come of age?" Hermione asked, shifting to look at him.  
Cedric sat up and turned to her.  
"I hope so. You're different than anyone I've ever met. There's so much about you that I still don't know, and I want to spend the rest of my life finding out those little things," he told her. "I don't know what tomorrow will have in store, but I know that I want to spend my future with you."_**

**_Hermione walked with Cedric to the entrance of the maze.  
"Please be careful," she pleaded.  
"I will, love. Relax," Cedric replied, kissing her softly.  
"I can't. I don't want to lose you," Hermione expressed in a distressed tone.  
Cedric held her close.  
"You won't lose me, Hermione. I'll never truly leave you, I promise."_**

**_Hermione sat in the stands, waiting quietly for Harry or Cedric to appear. She had this nagging feeling all day, and it was growing worse by the minute. She knew something was wrong.  
A bright flash showed and Harry was there, holding something. No, it was someone. Hermione walked down the steps to see what it was, and when she did, she stopped cold. It was Cedric.  
Cedric was dead.  
The world faded for Hermione, as the screams from those around her began to fill the air._**

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Cedric's peaceful form once more. Sighing, she kissed his face softly. She reached in her bag and pulled out a letter. Leaving it in the casket, she turned, and went to join her friends.

_Cedric,_

_I would have said yes. I wish I did. I love you so much. I always will. I'll see you again, I promise._

_Love,_

_Hermione_


End file.
